Julie Emrick
Julie Emrick is a principal character on WB series Felicity. She is portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson. Character Julie was born March 10, 1980 at Columbia Presbyterian in New York. Then 18-year-old Carole gave Julie up for adoption as she did not have the means to look after her newborn. The father was not aware of the birth. Julie went on to have a loving family and a good upbringing. In the second season finale Julies' birth mother visited Julie to tell her that her biological father was ill and needed a transplant, hoping that Julie would be a match. She was, but she lied and told everyone she wasn't. Julie spent that summer with her biological family, as her biological father's illness grew worse, and he eventually died. After that, Julie had a breakdown and left New YorkHello, I Must Be Going Relationships Felicity Porter Julie and Felicity meet during orientation her first day at the University of New York. They became instant friends and remained close until Felicity went behind Julie's back and started exploring a relationship with Ben. Ben Covington Ben and Julie show interest in each other almost immediately after being introduced. Julie finds it too difficult to cope with Felicity's larger-than-life crush on Ben and decides to cool things off with Ben and just be friends. Soon afterwards, Julie meets Zach, a film student at UNY and they start dating. After Julie and Zach break up, Ben makes a big effort in helping Julie feel safe again. During this time, they begin to develop feelings for each other and end up dating seriously. Julie's search for her birth mother plays a big part in their relationship and Ben tries his best to be there for Julie. After a while they seem to be on different paths and Julie ends things with Ben, after which she learns he cheated on her with Felicity. After some estrangement they eventually manage to become friends again, and always have a close bond due to their history. Zack Things started off great when Julie met Zack, a filmstudent who also studies at the University of New York. They meet in the laundry room amidst Zach realizing he’s dyed all his clothes pink, as he hasn’t yet learned to separate colors from whites. Soon they’re dining in the cafeteria together, and going to see Solaris at the Mercer. She watches his short film, which he later asks her to record music for. He is close friends with Ben, and seem to get along great with everyone. But, he date rapes her coming back to her dorm after a party. After that, everyone cuts him out of their lives, he is kicked out from the university, and returns home to his parents - after apologizing to Julie saying he didn't mean to do it and that it was his first time. Quotes Trivia *Julie celebrates her 19th birthday at Kelvin Hall and Ben gives her a guitarHappy Birthday Notes and references Category:Characters